Yang Feng (Other)
Yang Feng (onyomi: Yō Hō) was a bandit general in the service of Li Jue. He defects to assist Emperor Xian in his escape from Chang'an. After losing Xu Huang to Cao Cao and a lot of his former prestige, he joins Yuan Shu and finally betrays him for Lu Bu who kills him for his poor conduct. Role in Games In early Dynasty Warriors games, Yang Feng can be seen serving under Dong Zhuo's remnants and under Yuan Shu at Jiangdong. In Dynasty Warriors 6, he serves only under Yuan Shu when Liu Bei attacks him. Dynasty Warriors 7 and its sequel have him aid Zhang Xiu against Cao Cao at Wan Castle instead. The latter game's Xtreme Legends expansion has him and Han Xian further serve under Yuan Shu at Shouchun. The player can use Chen Gui and Chen Deng to incite both officers to defect to Lu Bu's side, causing the enemy ambush troops to withdraw. Dynasty Warriors 9 gives Yang Feng his historical role in initially aiding Cao Cao's forces in rescuing the emperor, and he can be found stalling Yuan Shu's army. After his rescue, he begins to see that Cao Cao's power lust makes him no different from Li Jue, and Yang Feng and Xu Huang rebel to take the emperor instead. Unfortunately, his rebellion is stopped by Man Chong and Cao Cao's other forces, and he is killed. Yang Feng is an average cavalry general in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Historical Information During the turmoil in the capital, Yang Feng was one of the leaders of the White Wave Rebels in Henei. Around 189, after securing his power in Luoyang, Dong Zhuo sent his general Niu Fu to deal with the rebels. Yang Feng fought valiantly and managed to get the upper hand thanks to his subordinate Xu Huang, but he eventually decided to join the enemy and was assigned to serve Li Jue. When Dong Zhuo was assassinated by Lu Bu, Yang Feng joined Li Jue in reclaiming the capital. A conflict arose between Li Jue and Guo Si eventually and in 195, Guo Si led troops to attack Li Jue's camp. In order to protect the Emperor, Yang Feng mounted his steed and led Li Jue's forces in the defense, repelling Guo Si's men. The fighting between the two did not cease and Xu Huang advised Yang Feng to kill Li Jue and rescue the Emperor. The plot was discovered and he led a mutiny with his troops in order to weaken Li Jue. He fled then fled to Xinfeng and prepared his troops. Later that year, Dong Cheng and Yang Ding escorted the Emperor to Xinfeng and Yang Feng led his troops to repel the pursuing armies of Guo Si. A local warlord named Duan Wei agreed to shelter the Emperor and his subordinates, but due to slander against Yang Ding, Yang Feng and the others attacked him. After ten days of fighting, the Emperor ordered the two parties to make peace. Hearing of the conflict, Li Jue, Guo Si and Zhang Ji united to retake the Emperor. Li Jue eventually managed to capture the Emperor, but Yang Feng managed to rescue him again when he secretly contacted his former White Wave colleagues Han Xian, Li Yue and Hu Cai and defeated Li Jue. Li Jue pursued the Emperor's party, which managed to reach Henei and was sheltered by Zhang Yang. They made a temporary truce with Li Jue, who then released various officials. However, in early 196, the several warlords started to become suspicious of each other when Yang Feng refused to relocate the Emperor to Luoyang. Han Xian attacked Dong Cheng and drove him away to Yewang, while Yang Feng and Hu Cai led their men to camp at Wenxi. The conflict was resolved when Cao Cao led his men to Luoyang and his adviser Dong Zhao sent a letter to Yang Feng to make peace. Yang Feng was therefore promoted. When Cao Cao entered Luoyang, he charged Zhang Yang and Han Xian with various crimes. Han Xian fled to Yang Feng, but the Emperor pardoned them both. Cao Cao was put in charge of the Imperial Secretariat and intended to move the court to Xuchang. Yang Feng initially opposed this, but Dong Zhao managed to convince him otherwise. Still, Yang Feng eventually grew suspicious and attempted to attack Cao Cao, but the Emperor was already out of reach. Soon afterwards, Cao Cao turned against Yang Feng and attacked him. When Xu Huang defected to Cao Cao, Yang Feng and Han Xian fled to Yuan Shu and offered their services, only to betray him for Lu Bu during an attack on Xiapi after being fed false information regarding their lord's motivations by Chen Gui. They caused chaos within Yuan Shu's ranks, allowing Lu Bu to intercept Yuan Shu's forces and defeat them. Despite being promoted for his part in the defection, Yang Feng and Lu Bu had a falling out when the former pillaged various villages in Xu Province. Yang Feng conspired with Liu Bei to attack Lu Bu at Xiapi and the latter welcomed him in Pei, but he betrayed Yang Feng and had him executed. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In chapter 13 of the novel, Yang Feng appears as a leading officer of the cavalry under Li Jue. Disillusioned by his commander's vulgar ways, he and Song Guo conspired to kill Li Jue and rescue the emperor. But when their plot was discovered, Yang Feng was forced to escape while his partner died. He eventually returned with troops to save their liege, though it were Cao Cao's reinforcements who provided the emperor with refuge. Although Yang Feng opposed Cao Cao's plan to move the emperor to Xuchang, he could restrain the latter due to the latter's superior forces. By chapter 17, Yang Feng is in service of Yuan Shu. He initially joined in the assault against Lu Bu, though he and Han Xian were convinced by Chen Deng to defect by appealing their loyalty towards the Han Dynasty. With his aid, Lu Bu delivered a massive blow to Yuan Shu's forces. Afterwards, he was rewarded with the position of protector of Langye. Later, both his and Han Xian's head were brought to Cao Cao by Liu Bei, who had executed them at a banquet for plundering their assigned cities. Gallery Category:Other Non-Playable Characters